Lulu Arial And Sapamfa At Hogwarts~
by Lulu Arial and Sapamfa
Summary: What happens when Harry lets the crazy Lulu and Sapamfa go to Hogwarts? They end up scaring Hermione and Ron, that's what. It's funny and written when Lulu was hyper. Please, R/R!


~Lulu Arial and Sapamfa At Hogwarts~  
  
A/N- Hey! This one is actually all Lulu's work, but since it's about us we thought we'd upload it under this name. Yeah, it's unlike her usual work, but she was very hyper when she wrote it. It's just a short lil' thing anyways.  
  
One day Sapamfa and Lulu Arial were working on their Hogwarts map.  
As Sapamfa colored the Gryfinndor Tower, she spoke to Harry,  
"Harry, you should make Book 5 come out very very soon," Of course, she was not expecting an answer because Harry leads a very busy life, and he can't fly on his broomstick to the U.S. everytime someone talks to him.  
  
So, you can say the two girls were rather surprised when Harry flew through Sapamfa's bedroom window and landed beside them on the floor. "What's that you said?" he asked.  
  
Their mouths dropped in awe. Lulu Arial was the first to speak. "Harry, will you sign my sock?" she asked and handed him her sock.  
  
"Er, no, but I will sign paper. Maybe you should join Dumbledore in this sock stuff,"  
  
Lulu hands him the paper and a pen, and he signs quickly. "Thanks, Harry," Lulu said, smiling crazily.  
  
"You're... welcome. Now Sapamfa, what did you want?"  
  
"You know my name!?!"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can you make book 5 come out now?"  
  
"Sorry, but no spell is powerful enough to control the gazebo (A/N- Our word for stupid) publishers who make you people wait that long for a book,"  
  
Lulu cut in, "Harry, will you go out with me?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Er, sorry, Lulu, but I already kinda have a significant  
other,"  
  
Lulu screamed, "It's Hermione, isn't it!"  
  
He blushed deeper. "Er, yes,"  
  
Sapamfa and Lulu do a little dance. "Yea! H/H foreva and eva! Go H/H! Yea!"  
  
"Ah, you guys, since I already know what happens in book 5 I feel kinda bad that you guys don't. So, I have something better for you guys,"  
  
They screeched, "WHAT?"  
  
"I'm taking you to Hogwarts for a few days,"  
  
"Yeaa!!!!!!! We are going to Hogwarts! We are going to Hogwarts!" they chanted as they danced around the room.  
  
"Here, I'm gonna cast a spell I learned that turns muggles into witches,"  
He pulled out his wand and said "Magicalarmous!"  
  
Poof! Sapamfa and Lulu found themselves clothed in black robes and  
felt wands in their pockets. "Here take some floo powder and we'll go  
through your fireplace,"  
  
So that what they did and they found themselves in the Gryfinndor  
common room. Lulu saw Hermione across the room. "Hermione!"  
  
She turned to the dangerously happy Lulu. "Harry who's that?"  
  
"A fan of the books. I felt sorry for them so I brought them here and turned them into witches,"  
  
Ron looked at them. "Er... Harry? Are you sure their not dangerous?"  
  
"To Voldie, maybe, but to us, notta chance,"  
  
Hermione's brow wrinkled. "Well, if their here, then what house are they in?"  
  
Sapamfa and Lulu Arial do their special HP handshake and end it with a  
loud, "GRYFINNDOR!" just like they always do.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I know you wanna be in Gryfinndor, but that's  
really up to the Sorting Hat, isn't it?"  
  
Lulu and Sapamfa sadly shake their heads yes.  
  
"Accio, Sorting Hat!" Harry yelled.  
  
The hat came flying through the Fat Lady and into Harry's arms.   
"Sorting Hat, these two people need to be sorted," Ron told it.  
  
"I haven't a song!"  
  
"Well, make one up," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Fine then," it huffed.  
  
You muggles are witches now  
It's easy to see  
So don't have a cow  
I'll show you the sorting powers of me!  
You know all the houses  
You've read all the books  
So don't be such mouses  
And give me such looks  
  
"Sapamfa!" he then yelled and Sapamfa sat on a chair and shoved the hat over her head.   
  
"Gryfinndor, Gryfinndor, Gryfinndor!" Sapamfa thought.  
  
"So you want Gryfinndor, huh? Well, lets see. You have good grades in the past, that would make a clever Ravenclaw. Your crazy too, that's a Hufflepuff condition. You enjoy evil things and vampires that's a Slytherin quality. Hmmm.... you are difficult. Must be because you're really a muggle and J.K. Rowling didn't create you. I've never sorted someone J.K didn't create. Oh, well, I give up. I'll make it GRYFINNDOR to make you happy,"  
  
Sapamfa flung the hat off her head and onto the floor. "I'm a Gryfinndor, I'm a Gryffindor!"  
  
"That took a while," Ron commented.  
  
"Oh, he was just saying how easy it was to sort me cuz I'm a 100% Gryffindor!"  
  
"Lulu Arial!" the hat suddenly called.  
  
Lulu did a happy dance and sat down, pulling the hat over her fluffly hair. "Put me in Gryffindor!" she told it.  
  
"Ah, you're another muggle-witch. All muggle-witches get to be Gryffindors now cuz they confuse me. GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
"Yeah! I m a Gryfinndor! I'm a Gryfinndor!" she continued on dancing a crazy dance.  
  
"What have you done, Harry?" Hermione said as she watched the two girls dance crazily around the room.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
A/N- Short, yes. If you liked our sadistical humor, Sapamfa's working on a longer fic, about us taking a time turner and seeing Lily and MWPP. Oh, yeah, we're also thinking about starting up a club so if you think that sounds fun, email us.  
  
DISCLAIMER- J.K.R. owns the characters. We own ourselves, the Gryfinndor hasndshake and the word gazebo. But hey, we're nice so go ahead and say gazebo all you want. And we'll teach you our Gryfinndor handshake if you want! LoL  
  
Lulu Arial and Sapamfa  
poetessaphrodite@hotmail.com 


End file.
